Revelación
by Ai Fujimoto
Summary: Shinichi volverá a Beika después de haber derrotado a la organización, pero de una forma inesperada, Ran se dará cuenta de la verdad que él le ocultó. Fanfic ShinRan. One-shot. Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Gosho Aoyama, creador de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan. No me pertenecen a mí.


Si alguien era paciente, era ella. Ran había estado esperando por Shinichi durante meses y siempre confió en que algún día él regresaría. Pero era muy difícil para ella el poder estar sin saber nada de él. Habían estado juntos desde que eran niños, por lo que no podía acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Además de eso, Ran se sentía sola desde que Conan se había marchado. Sus padres habían venido a buscarlo hacía un poco más de dos meses y eso la entristeció mucho. Tenerlo cerca le recordaba mucho a Shinichi, se notaba que había aprendido muchas cosas de él. Pero ahora, sin Conan viviendo en su casa hacía que extrañara aún más al detective.

Ese día, Ran estaba esperando la llamada del Shinichi. Se habían acostumbrado a tener llamadas algunas tardes como parte de su rutina. Ran debía esperar a que el detective fuera quien llamara, ya que él le decía que no siempre estaba disponible y aunque eso la impacientaba, ella cumplía con no molestarlo y esperar a veces por mucho rato a que él la llamara.

La chica estaba en la oficina de su padre, que ya estaba cerrada, para tener tranquilidad. Se sentía ansiosa por hablar nuevamente con él, pero esta vez se estaba tardando más de lo normal. Cada minuto que pasaba, ella se preocupaba más de que algo le hubiera sucedido. Tenía ganas de llamarlo, pero no quería molestarlo ni que pensara que lo estaba presionando. Pero la inquietud en su corazón aumentaba cada vez más.

En ese momento sintió como se abría la puerta de la agencia de detectives a su espaldas. Ya era muy tarde y no estaban atendiendo, por lo que le sorprendió sentir que alguien entrara.

—Disculpe —dijo Ran dándose la vuelta—. Ya hemos cerra...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Ahí frente a ella estaba él, la persona que más quería y que menos se hubiera imaginado que aparecería.

—¿S-Shinichi?

Shinichi le sonrió con ternura, aún en el umbral de la puerta. Se veía cansado como si hubiera estado corriendo.

—Lamento no haberte llamado hoy, Ran. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

—E-Eso no importa, estás aquí... ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás quedarte esta vez...? —dijo ella con un poco de tristeza, sabiendo que él siempre se alejaba porque tenía un caso que resolver.

—No me iré. Ya terminé con el caso que tenía, ahora volví definitivamente.

Ran se emocionó al escuchar eso. Sentía que su corazón no daría más de alegría. Aunque seguía teniendo esperanzas, ya no se ilusionaba tanto como antes por todas las veces que ya había sufrido al ver a Shinichi desaparecer tan repentinamente. Por lo que al oír lo que había deseado tanto, sentía que la felicidad la inundaba completamente.

—¿Ya no te irás? ¿Ya no tendré que conformarme con las llamadas?

Shinichi se acercó y le sonrió, lo que hizo que ella se acercara y lo abrazara fuertemente.

—¡Esperé tanto este momento...! —dijo la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Perdón por tardar tanto, Ran.

—No importa, Shinichi. Lo importante es que estás aquí. Estoy tan feliz...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor.

—No volveré a dejarte sola, lo prometo.

Ella lo veía como si fuera un sueño, sin creer aún que eso estaba pasando realmente. Él la miraba con amor, feliz de al fin poder estar viéndola a los ojos de esa forma, y no desde abajo como se había acostumbrado. Los dos empezaron a acercarse lentamente, un poco tímidos, pero muy emocionados hasta que se besaron tiernamente. Fue un beso dulce, con mucho sentimiento ya que ambos lo habían deseado durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Días después, Shinichi y Ran estaban en la casa del detective. Desde que él había regresado que Ran se sentía muy feliz de volver a compartir con él y para recuperar el tiempo perdido, le había dicho a Shinichi que tenían que hacer todos los planes que él le había cancelado durante estos meses. Ese día, estaban en la cocina preparando café y bocadillos ya que el plan era ver una película durante la tarde sin ser molestados.

—Deja de ver tu teléfono y ayúdame —dijo Ran molesta—. Dijiste que lo harías.

—Lo siento, Ran. Estaba leyendo las noticias.

—Estabas leyendo los casos, no cualquier noticia. Puedes leerlos más tarde. ¿O estabas buscando si aparecía tu nombre?

—Idiota, por supuesto que no —dijo Shinichi empezando a ayudarla en la cocina—. Ahora pido que mi nombre no salga en las noticias.

—Eso es raro en ti, siempre te gustó ser el centro de atención debido a eso —dijo Ran—. ¿Ya te aburriste de la fama?

—S-Sí, algo así... Prefiero tener una vida más tranquila, llega a ser molesto que te reconozcan...

En ese momento Ran se dio vuelta con la cafetera en la mano, pero no se percató que Shinichi está detrás de ella. Al chocar con él, parte del café se derramó encima de la camisa del detective. Shinichi al sentir el contacto con el líquido caliente, dio un pequeño grito y rápidamente alejó la parte de su camisa de su piel para que no le quemara.

—¡Perdón, Shinichi! ¡No me di cuenta!

—No te preocupes, no estaba tan caliente donde lo habías dejado reposar.

—Anda a cambiarte la camisa, así te la lavo enseguida para que salga la mancha. Yo termino acá de hacer todo.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que no, fue mi culpa, así que yo la lavaré.

—Está bien...

Shinichi subió a su habitación y Ran se quedó terminando la comida. A los minutos ya tenía todo listo, pero el detective aún no volvía. Ran subió pensando que probablemente había aprovechado para seguir leyendo las noticias en su teléfono sin que lo molestara. Pero ella no dejaría que la hiciera esperar por eso.

La chica al llegar a la habitación de él, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. Pero en vez de lo que se había imaginado, encontró a Shinichi con su torso desnudo, quien se acababa de sacar la camisa.

—¡Ah, disculpa! —dijo Ran sonrojada.

Ran empezó a girarse para irse, pero algo le llamó la atención. Volvió a mirar a Shinichi, quien se quedó extrañado por la actitud de ella. Él empezó a colocarse la camisa un poco avergonzado, pero también nervioso por la mirada de su novia.

—¿Ran...?

Ella se acercó a él mirando el estómago de Shinichi. Ran la reconoció enseguida. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido para ella.

—Esa cicatriz, Shinichi... —dijo ella muy seria—. Es la misma que tenía Conan-kun...

Shinichi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se miró el estómago. Era la cicatriz que había obtenido cuando era Conan, cuando le dispararon en la cueva y ella le había donado sangre. Rápidamente se abrochó la camisa limpia para taparse la cicatriz lo antes posible.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿D-De verdad? —dijo Shinichi nervioso—. ¿Ese niño tiene una cicatriz parecida?

—A Conan-kun le dispararon en una cueva y lo operaron de urgencia... De ahí le quedó esa marca, era una cicatriz... que le atravesaba todo el estómago, se la vi muchas veces... Shinichi... ¿Tú eres Conan-kun? —preguntó Ran con miedo.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Eso es imposible... ¿Cómo podría...? A-Además dices que le atravesaba el estómago, la mía es más pequeña y...

—No, mi padre lo dijo en un caso, lo recuerdo bien... —dijo ella tratando de aguantar las lágrimas—. Las cicatrices no crecen a medida que tú creces, se mantienen igual. Una cicatriz en tu niñez permanecerá igual cuando seas adulto... Solo que al crecer dará la impresión de que es de menor tamaño...

—Ran, no es lo que...

—¡No lo niegues! ¡Es la misma cicatriz de Conan-kun! ¡Es la misma forma, tiene el mismo tamaño! —gritó Ran mirando al suelo—. ¡Me engañaste muchas veces, pero no dejaré que ahora lo hagas!

El detective al verla así, se quedó en silencio. Muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, pero llegó a la misma conclusión. No tenía una excusa que dar ahora para decir el porqué tenía la misma cicatriz. Y también si no era en ese momento, sabría la verdad un poco más adelante. Habían muchas cosas que lo unían a Conan y siempre estaría la misma duda y alguna nueva excusa. Sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar su mentira.

—Ran... —dijo Shinichi con pena mirando también al suelo—. Perdóname... No era algo que te podía decir...

La chica miraba al suelo y Shinichi no podía ver sus ojos. Ella solo pensaba en todo este tiempo que lo estuvo esperando y siempre estuvo a su lado.

—Lo sospeché tantas veces, pero siempre de alguna forma lograbas despejar mis dudas... —dijo ella con una voz muy seria que sorprendió a Shinichi—. Pero ahora... ahora no has podido negarlo, ¿verdad? Ahora...

El detective quiso acercarse a ella, para tratar de consolarla y tratar de explicarle la situación, pero se sorprendió cuando ella empezó a levantar su cabeza. Los ojos de ella no demostraban pena, sino que estaban llenos de ira. El aura de Ran parecía el de una persona furiosa que solo quería obtener venganza. Shinichi sintió un gran miedo en su interior y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio que la chica se puso en posición para pelear.

—¡Mentiroso!

Ran se movió, levantó un pierna y le pegó una fuerte patada a Shinichi en el estómago. El detective se retorció de dolor, llevándose las manos a su abdomen.

—¡Desapareciste de un momento a otro!

Ran entonces con su brazo derecho le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho a su pareja. Desde entonces no dejaba de darle golpes y de gritarle, mientras que Shinichi solo los recibía sin decir nada.

—¡No me avisaste dónde estabas! ¡No podía hablar contigo! ¡¿Y estuviste todo este tiempo al lado mío?!

Ella en ese momento se detuvo, quedándose en silencio. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Toda la rabia que tenía ahora se convertía en pena. Comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose tonta y engañada.

—R-Ran, si pudieras escucharme...

—¡No quiero escucharte! —dijo ella tapándose los oídos—. ¡Dirás más mentiras, más excusas! No dijiste nada en todo este tiempo y ahora quieres hablar. ¡Tú no entiendes cómo me siento!

Ran en ese momento empezó a correr por el pasillo para irse de la casa de Shinichi. Él empezó a ir tras de ella, pero debido a los golpes que había recibido, al moverse sentía un gran dolor interno. Aún así, sin importarle siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarla en la planta baja.

—¡Ran, por favor! —dijo tomándola por ambos brazos—. ¡No tenía otra opción!

—¡No digas eso! ¡¿Que no tenías otra opción que vivir en mi casa?! —dijo ella mientras trataba de liberarse de él.

—¡Tú me encontraste ese día y no sabíamos qué hacer con el profesor! ¡Tenía que mantenerme escondido de alguna forma!

—¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de decidir convertirte en un niño para esconderte!

—¡Yo no lo decidí así! ¡Yo debería haber muerto ese día!

Ran se quedó inmóvil al oír eso. Lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir...?

—Recuerdas el día en que fuimos a Tropical Land... Cuando seguí a ese hombre, ellos estaban haciendo una transacción y me descubrieron. Por eso me dieron un veneno para matarme, pero en vez de eso, volví a ser niño. ¡No fue algo que yo quisiese ni tampoco tenía la forma de volver a ser yo mismo! Yo debí haber muerto ese día, solo fue suerte que en vez de eso, terminara rejuveneciendo.

La chica al escucharlo, se calmó un poco. Shinichi al notar que parte de su enojo se había ido, la fue soltando de a poco, para ver si ella reaccionaba, pero no se movió.

—¿Es cierto eso?

—Sí... Ran, esos hombres eran muy peligrosos. Ellos eran de una organización criminal internacional, de los que mataban sin dejar rastro de que habían sido ellos. Debían creer que estaba muerto. Si sabían que estaba vivo, iban a ir detrás de mí y de todos quienes supieran cualquier cosa de mí.

—Pero no confiaste en mí... mientras yo te seguía esperando como una tonta...

—Mientras menos supieras de mí... Más segura estarías. Mi deber era protegerte. No podía decirte, era ponerte en riesgo a ti, aunque mi ausencia te hiciera sufrir... Aunque viera cada día cómo estabas triste y yo sin poder decirte nada —dijo Shinichi frustrado—. Tenía que preocuparme de que si ellos te buscaban o te vigilaban, vieran que de verdad no sabías donde estaba yo... O sino... no quiero ni imaginar lo que pudo haber sucedido...

Ran lo miró con pena y frustración.

—Siempre que dudaba de ti y de Conan-kun —dijo Ran—, pensaba que era porque te habías metido en problemas y habías decidido ocultarte siendo niño. Que el profesor Agasa había encontrado una manera de hacerlo y que podías volver cuando quisieras. Cada vez que dudaba, volvía a esa misma idea y me dolía pensar... que no hubieras confiado en mí... Y que te fuiste sin decir nada...

—Por favor, entiéndeme Ran, no significa que no confío en ti...

—¡Pero merecía saber la verdad!

—¡No podía hacerlo! ¡Era muy peligroso!

—¡Si me lo hubieras dicho...! ¡Tal vez yo podría haberte ayudado o...!

—¡No podía arriesgarme a eso! ¡No te imaginas lo peligroso que era! ¡No era simplemente que me buscaran, ellos podrían haber hecho desaparecer a todos quienes me conocían! ¡Si supieras lo que han hecho, a quiénes asesinaron...!

Shinichi se quedó callado repentinamente, un poco arrepentido de sus palabras. Ran se dio cuenta de su actitud y empezó a sentir curiosidad al respecto. Había algo grande que él estaba ocultando.

—¿Qué hicieron, Shinichi? —preguntó Ran muy despacio, con miedo de la respuesta—. ¿A quién asesinaron?

—Eso... no es algo que me gustaría que supieras...

—¡No quiero más mentiras! ¡Cuéntame qué sucedió!

Shinichi con una gran contradicción en su interior apretó los puños recordando toda la situación. Entonces bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Ellos fueron... —dijo el detective con gran pesar—. Los que mataron a Sera...

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ran se quedó muda después de esa frase, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hacían tres meses que su amiga había sido asesinada y nunca se encontró al culpable. Había sido un caso que le había impactado demasiado y uno de los momentos más difíciles que tuvo que vivir.

—Seguro que recuerdas lo extraño que fue... no habías pistas, no había huellas, no habías testigos, todo era perfecto... y fue una escena macabra —dijo Shinichi afectado—. ¡No sabes lo frustrante que fue! ¡No pude hacer nada! Cuando ella empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mí demasiado evidentes, tuve que decirle que no podía ir hablando tan libremente... Ellos podían estar en cualquier parte. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, pero era tan impulsiva que hacía cualquier cosa para conseguir su objetivo... Cuando todo sucedió... yo no... Hice lo que pude, pero al final... al final...

—Sera-chan... —dijo Ran mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Ella sabía que tú... ¿Por qué la mataron?

—Ella conocía a alguien... que le sucedió lo mismo que a mí, rejuveneció... —dijo el detective sin dar muchos más detalles, muy afectado—. No fue difícil para ella deducir lo que me había pasado... Por eso, ella también quería ir en contra la organización, por lo que se involucró con ellos y... Realmente lo siento, Ran... No fue fácil todo lo que tuve que pasar estos meses... La muerte de Sera es algo con lo que cargo cada día...

Ran empezó a llorar más desconsoladamente y Shinichi en ese entonces la abrazó fuertemente, queriendo contenerla y consolarla. Ella se apoyó en su pecho, desahogando su dolor.

—Sé que cometí muchísimos errores, Ran. Pero tú eres lo más importante para mí y debías estar lejos de todo eso... ¡De solo pensar que a ti también te podrían haber asesinado, me vuelvo loco! ¡No podría soportarlo!

La chica mientras lloraba entonces comprendió muchas cosas. Sera siempre pareció interesada en saber de Shinichi y a veces era cercana a Conan. También recordó porqué Conan cambió en el momento de su muerte. Se volvió aún más introvertido y parecía que ocultaba algo que le dolía mucho. Fue a los pocos días de que sucediera que sus supuestos padres fueron a buscarlo.

—Perdóname, Ran... perdóname...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante un largo rato, antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarla, ¿cierto? —dijo Ran despacio—. No fuiste tú quien la mató... Por más que tal vez no pudiste detenerlos, no fuiste tú quien le quitó la vida. No te sientas culpable por eso...

Shinichi la abrazó aún más fuerte cuando la escuchó. Aunque no podía cambiar lo sucedido, esas palabras de alguna forma aliviaban su dolor y su culpa. Ran seguía siendo tan comprensiva como siempre y aunque ella estaba sufriendo, aún tenía la bondad de decirle esas palabras para calmarlo. El detective no dijo nada más, solo quería hacerle sentir a su novia que nada de lo que sucedió fue porque él lo quisiera.

Por otra parte, Ran aunque estaba molesta con el detective, sentía mucha pena por él. Podía ver cómo se sentía, toda su frustración y su culpa. Lo veía en sus ojos, lo oía en sus palabras, lo sentía en su abrazo. Ahora comprendía que no debió haber sido algo fácil de vivir para él y conociendo cómo se comportaba Shinichi, seguramente vivió muchas situaciones de peligro. Y empezó a pensar que quizás en cuántas veces él se había arriesgado para salvarla sin que ella misma lo supiera.

Le dolía, pero entendía a Shinichi. Ahora podía comprender mucho mejor por qué tanto misterio, por qué no podía contactarlo siempre. Y por como hablaba de esos hombres, estaba segura que el cómo ellos actuaban era algo que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar en su mente.

Ran se separó un poco del abrazo de Shinichi, se secó las lágrimas y luego miró fijamente al detective.

—Quiero que termines de contarme la historia... —dijo Ran más tranquila y decidida—. Te escucharé...

—¿No crees que es mejor que hablemos otros día? Ya han sido muchas emociones y sé que no son cosas fáciles de procesar...

—No, estoy bien —dijo ella mirándolo comprensivamente—. Quiero saber por lo que pasaste, Shinichi. No pude apoyarte, pero estoy aquí para que puedas desahogar todo lo que sientes por lo sucedido.

Shinichi la observaba impresionado de la comprensión que le mostraba Ran. Ella tenía un buen corazón y siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar a los demás. Ahora no le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, sino que estaba ahí para escucharlo y apoyarlo. Él no merecía a una mujer tan bondadosa como ella. Shinichi acarició la mejilla de ella y luego le empezó a hacer cariño en el pelo.

—Te lo contaré, pero no con todos los detalles —dijo Shinichi serio—. Sigo queriendo protegerte y hay muchas cosas que prefiero que no sepas. Tienes un alma muy buena y eres tan sensible ante el dolor de los demás que te haría mucho daño. Solo quiero evitarte todo eso... ¿Está bien?

Ran le sonrió levemente y Shinichi se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te haré un té para que estés más tranquila y te lo contaré —dijo el detective.

Ran asintió y los dos fueron hasta la sala. Luego de prepararle el té y esperar que ella lo bebiera, Shinichi comenzó con su historia. No le dio muchos detalles, especialmente de las muertes que había tenido que presenciar o de los momentos más complicados que vivió. Pero tal y como le había dicho, le contó de la organización, del APTX, de cómo a veces podía volver a ser Shinichi y cómo terminó todo.

La chica solo escuchó, a veces haciendo algunas preguntas, pero casi sin interrumpirlo. Ran estaba cada vez más asombrada de las cosas que su novio le iba contando y de las situaciones que había vivido. Era algo tan grande que incluso estaba involucrado el FBI, la CIA, la Agencia Nacional de Policías y la INTERPOL. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Shinichi estaba involucrado en algo de tal magnitud.

Una vez que Shinichi terminó, los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Lo siento, Ran —dijo Shinichi sintiéndose culpable—. Siempre tuve mucho miedo de contarte todo porque sabía que sufrirías... Pero al menos tenías que saber que yo siempre estuve protegiéndote. Entender que no fue un simple caso, fue algo mucho más grave... Perdóname... por hacerte sufrir tanto...

—Tengo una pregunta más... —dijo Ran muy seria—. ¿Por qué... no evitaste los golpes que te di hace un rato?

Shinichi sonrió ante la pregunta y luego miró hacia el suelo con melancolía, volviendo a estar serio.

—Es lo que me merezco, no puedo ser tan cobarde de evitarlos si yo sabía cómo te sentías... —dijo Shinichi con una voz que demostraba que estaba sintiendo dolor—. Después de todo, yo soy quien te hizo sufrir, haciéndote esperar una eternidad, cuando en realidad siempre estuve al lado tuyo.

Ran se emocionó al oír esas palabras. Entonces se acercó a él y tomó sus manos con cariño. Shinichi volvió a mirarla y ambos quedaron hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. De a poco empezaron a acercarse hasta que finalmente se besaron tiernamente, demostrándose que se amaban a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

—Siempre estuviste a mi lado —dijo ella—, aún cuando yo no lo sabía y lo hacías soportando tantas cosas tú solo. Gracias, Shinichi...

—Nunca más me alejaré de ti, Ran. Ni tampoco te mentiré así. Lo prometo, esto no volverá a suceder...

Los dos se abrazaron en el sillón, Ran apoyada en el pecho de él mientras Shinichi le acariciaba el pelo. Después de un rato, ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos debido al agotamiento de toda la discusión. Shinichi la miraba con amor, abrazándola, pensando en que aún les quedaban cosas por decir, pero que ya habría tiempo para eso. El peso de ella al estar apoyada en el lugar donde le había pegado le hacía sentir dolor, pero a él no le importaba. Era el castigo que merecía y ahora que ya lo había recibido, solo quedaba cumplir su promesa. Shinichi no se alejaría de ella. No volvería a mentirle jamás. No volvería a dejarla nunca más ni a causarle tanto sufrimiento.

Porque Shinichi amaba a Ran y solo quería su felicidad.

Y porque sabía que si volvía a hacerlo, los golpes que ella le daría serían aún peores.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? :D **

**¡He vuelto! Pero solo para publicar este one shot xD **

**Mi primer ShinRan :D Estoy emocionada xD La idea era publicarla para el cumpleaños de Shinichi, pero claramente no alcancé jajaja xD**

**Esta idea la tenía hace meses, pero no había tenido el tiempo de escribirla. Siempre me he imaginado el cómo Ran se enterará de la verdad y creo que lo de la cicatriz sería algo muy bueno. ¿Cómo Shinichi podría negar eso? xD **

**También cuando Ran sepa la verdad quiero que lo golpee porque se lo merece jajaja xD Quise jugar principalmente con la rabia y la pena porque creo que Ran sentiría una mezcla de emociones que le harían comportarse así. Y también con la parte comprensiva de Ran al final porque ella es tan buena de adentro que llega incluso a ser media tonta a veces xD (no lo tomen a mal, es solo que es demasiado buena e inocente xD)**

**La muerte de Sera es algo de drama que quería añadir, para que se vea que no puede ser que nadie sufra consecuencias de la organización. También porque en el fondo es lo que le hace hacer ver a Ran que de verdad la situación era complicada, ya que las circunstancias de su muerte eran extrañas, aunque no quise dar demasiados detalles xD. Además porque siento que Sera es descuidada con el tema de Shinichi sin darse cuenta del riesgo, siendo demasiado obvia al tratar de averiguar o preguntar por él y demás que puede escucharla alguien de la organización. Así que la maté :v No me odien xD **

**Este fanfic lo dedico especialmente a todos los lectores que no les gusta el Kaishin/Shinkai, pero que han terminado leyendo igual mis historias (no sé porqué xD pero varios ya me lo han dicho xD). Gracias a ustedes por darme esa oportunidad, de que a pesar de no ser la ship que les guste, igual se dieron el tiempo de leerme e incluso de comentar y dejarme muy lindos comentarios. Eso significa muchísimo para mí. Y lo siento por quienes los convertí en fans del Kashin debido a mis historias jajaja xD **

**¡Muchísimas gracias como siempre a los que me siguen, los que me leen, los que me animan a continuar y los que comentan! ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz! :D De hecho, me he sentido rara estas últimas semanas sin actualizar jajaja. Realmente los extraño :3 **

**Espero seguir escribiendo eventualmente xD No sé cuándo, pero espero continuar escribiendo. Así que será hasta la próxima :3**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
